


The Wright Pet

by Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright



Series: Brim works of mine [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Bondage, Dog like tim, Fluff, M/M, Pet Play, Sexual Themes, Stockholm Syndrome, its more like mental conditioning or sm, kinda brain washing?, slight non con, yes it’s gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright/pseuds/Gay_Artist_Tim_Wright
Summary: Tim is cornered by the hooded man, though what he the man wants is not something he expects.





	The Wright Pet

Tim pants as he collapsed against the wall, he was running for so long, and the static was simply getting worse. His knees buckled as he went crashing to the ground, holding his head in agony. He could only hear the thudding of his heart in his throat, as he frantically searched for his pills.

Finding none, his pain grew, as he sinks even further into himself, in a ball and shaking. Something clattered to the ground next to him, and he peeks out of his fingers.

His eyes went wide as he recognized the mask. He backs up, scared and shaking. Suddenly everything seemed much more clear, yet the static stays. It seems to push for him to put it on, trying to lure him in.

He shakes and moves back instead.

The static seems to push harder, before it just died. As it did, the sound of metal clanging on the ground reached his ears.

He looks once more, and there he was. The hooded man. The one who taunted him with the mask. With every step forward, Tim moves back, until his back hit a corner of a wall, and he was closed in.

Tim trembles, expecting the worst. He shivers and has tears running down his face. His eyes were red and puffy, lips chapped and bleeding from biting. He looked pathetic in many ways, weak in all.

It was a stare off. Both didn’t move an inch, tim looking at the man’s mask, and the man probably staring at him.

Then he moved, and Tim flinched. But there was no harsh grip, or pain, just,,,, a hand petting his hair?

The man was squatting by Tim, his ungloved hand running through the shaking man’s hair. Despite his nerves and paranoia, Tim found himself melting into the motions.

The man got closer, and moves to scratch a part of his head, and Tim legs loosen. His eyes were half lidded now, dazed from the feeling he was getting.

The other hand moves to his neck, rubbing motions soothing him. His eyes flutter close as the man moves him to his lap, his breathing slowing as he relaxes.

“I thought originally you would just be a deceiving liar. Now I know you are just a frightened puppy who doesn’t know what’s right.”

Tim rights himself at the familiar voice, and when he tries to get out, he finds himself stuck in the grip of the man.

“I should never let you run off when you forget. You obviously can’t care well for yourself like that. At least now I can help you.”

Tim’s eyes widen fearfully, before the man scratches that part again, and his body shivers in pleasure. His leg even twitched.

Then something was brought to his face, and he recognized the mask. He struggles a bit, before a pinch of his neck brought him to heel. He couldn’t move, as the mask was put on his face. Only this time, it seems the string has changed, as he hears two clicks. It was on him now.

Tim chokes from behind it, his hands trying to come up and remove it. The man watched amused as the man struggled with it, the mask not budging. He realized it’s locked on, but it’s different,,,

Once he got past the panic, he realized it felt different, no longer was it plastic or anything, it,,, it felt like a second skin.

“There there, now you see, it’s not so bad, I got it remade just so that you can be comfortable in it. Ain’t that nice of me?” Tim felt like there was a pointed smile behind that, and he tried to speak, but he got a finger on the mask’s lips, as if to say shush.

He was stuck like that, squirming in the man’s arms, as he petted his hair. Eventually the attention and such made him relax, shaking dying down. He body was exhausted, and he couldn’t keep fighting anymore, and the longer he was in this mask, the more he felt lost.

He was lost, his memories were filled with gaps and leaps. And this attention, all the petting, it was constant for the man.

His eyes flutter closed once more. Unconsciously leaning into the man. He doesn’t open them again. As he was deep asleep now, worn out by his panic.

The man above him smiles under the mask.

“Good boy.”

  
  
  


Tim awakes alone. Cold and in an unfamiliar spot. It wasn’t the abandoned place he was trapped in, nor the hotel he stayed in with jay. The only relief,,, and slight disappointment he had was that the hooded man wasn’t there. 

He sees a mirror across the room, and cautiously approaching it. He was surprised at the lack of the mask, though he noticed his clothes were stripped down to the necessities of modesty. Aka he only had on a tank top and boxers.

He tries to move farther, but his whole body got pulled back, and he choked from the tightness around his neck. He growls and tries to rip it apart, noticing something.

His hands were claws. It wasn’t new, he had been like that for a while now. Ever since that run in with some witch and taking a spell or sm meant for jay, he’s been more animalistic. From fangs, to instincts, to senses, to claws.

Thankfully the witch was kind enough to remove full transformation from the effects, but he was warned that the more animal like he acted, the more the instinct would grow in power. And his own loyalty and doglike behavior already locked his animal in. It was a canine, but not much else was known,,,,

He yips, startled when he hears the door creak open, immediately backing up and growling, figure hunched. He didn’t even think, and the instincts already took control.

It was the hooded man, who only chuckles at his form. Tim eyes are prinpricks as he stares at the man in fear. The man steps forward and Tim heads back, his fangs bared in a snarl. He hears a rustling, as the man removes the leash (he leashed him!!!) from the wall pipe.

The leash was curled up around the man’s hand as he gets closer to Tim, who had a harder and harder time backing away. It got to a point where Tim could literally not pull back without being choked.

He lets out a pitiful whimper, scared of the man. Who simply sighs, shaking his head, a hand coming out. Tim flinches and shuts his eyes. Only to once again be petted by the man. With a small scratch Tim’s body involuntarily relaxes, his right left shaking. 

He moves his head, the instincts taking over again, and Tim wonders when they became so powerful. Nosing the hand, he lets out some purrs. The hand moved down, til it was on his chin, lifting his head.

“Aren’t you being such a good boy today. It wasn’t a warm welcome, but how you are now is much better.”

Tim snaps his eyes open, looking at the man, finally recognizing the voice, even if it’s rougher and deeper.

“Br-Brian?” He murmurs, his head tilting. The man above shakes his head, before tugging harshly on the leash. Tim chokes, grabbing at the collar.

“I am not Brian. I’ll forgive you this time pup. Next time you mess up, you will need to be disciplined. Don’t call me that name again. He’ll remove it from memory.” The man growls into his ear, Tim nodding as tears gathered in his eyes. The pain was released and he breathed in deep gulps of air.

A sharp tug showed that the man was still mad, and tim, fearful, obeyed. He can feel the male’s smirk on him, and when Tim tried to get up, the hooded guy simply pushed him down, shaking his head. The glare could be felt, even if the mask hides it, at his tries to be somewhat independent.

Instead he fearfully obeyed, and only moments in, and walking on fours,,, felt comfortable. 

  
  
  
  


He was dragged into a room, it was clean, with a giant bathtub. Water was already steaming, and he was guided over.

The man brought out a knife, and Tim started to struggle, before he got slapped in the face. He immediately quieted down, and the man only swiftly cut off the worn and old tank top and boxer. 

Now exposed, and unwilling to look at himself, Tim was ‘guided’ into the tub, which was a bit hot, but bearable. He settles down, and he feels the collar being released.

He thought for a moment about trying to leave, but considering where he is and such, he really couldn’t.

He sees the man had stripped of his hoodie and was in a turtleneck with rolled sleeves and his mask still on. The man pours some foam soap into his gloveless hand, and tim speaks,,

“Yo-you do know I-I can wash m-myself,,,” he stutters during it, still shaking a bit, despite the warm water working it’s magic.

“Oh please. My dear puppy, you are a mess. You obviously can’t. I mean just look at yourself. Your skin is covered in grime and sweat, your fur is stringy and greasy. You spray yourself with too many chemicals just to avoid smelling.” He stated, there was no bite in his words, only pity and fact.

And the thing was, it’s true. The skin Tim hates how he was further unhumanized by the man’s words. As he simply slumps in the bath, pouting a bit.

The man simply chuckles at him, making Tim feel even more like a immature pup-no, he can’t think like that, can’t let the words the man says take hold.

Then he feels the water being pushed on to him, and the man’s hand rubbing in the shampoo. Tim was tense, as much as he could be, as the man covers his upper body with the foam. It,,, it felt nice. All the skin to skin contact was luring Tim to relax, and let the words and his situation to take hold,,

“Good puppy. There we go, completely relaxed. Much better.” Was the words he caught from the man’s mumbling, at least on his conscious thoughts. A soft smile passed onto his face, as he was too dazed to realize how he was losing ground to the man. Losing autonomy and his human status.

‘Yes,,’ went his thoughts, ‘I’m a good puppy now,,,’. The man hums, seeming to know what he just thought. And Tim realized, and immediately tried to tensed and move away. He failed, as the man moved to rub his belly area now.

It was a odd sensation,,, like someone rubbing his more pleasurable parts. Tim’s chance to resist was gone, as the sensation invades him. His head throws back, eyes rolled up high, and his jaw open to pant.

His right leg was shaking once more, as the man ruthlessly gives the man belly rubs, spreading the foam as well. Tim got lost in the doggy sensation, as the spell moves deeper into him. It was some simple changes, but very noticeable.

His nose develop a black spot, like a dog’s wet snout. His hands and feet underside swelled, gaining paw pads.

The man notices this, and under the mask, he smirks in pleasure. The man guessed correctly that the more doglike Tim gets, the stronger the instincts of loyalty will get. And he realized that by being the only one around, and by caring for the pup, he will be able to make the man’s instincts attached to him, and only him. 

No more running off to the birdie, and no more ruined plans. He will own his dear partner. And his dear Timmy will be all too happy with it all. So letting one hand continue to rub the belly, he dips the other in water, cleaning it and moving it to Tim’s head. Finding that sweet spot, he scratches it.

“Such a good puppy you are being, not resisting your owner at all. Such a good puppy, such a loyal puppy.” The man whispers into Tim’s ears, making sure the words take hold, “can you tell me what you are Timmy? Be a good puppy for your owner.”

Tim blinks, hearing the words,, part of him wants to ignore it, to scream that he’s Tim Wright, and that he’s human, and that this man isn’t his owner,,, but the words won’t leave his head, and they poke through him like a spearhead. For a single moment, he was at a standstill, his mind having to make a world changing choice. But in the end he knew the truth. If he fought, he would still be giving in later, it would just be longer and more painful time.

So he caved.

“I,, I am,,, I am Tim,,” he blushes as he notices the look, he supposed to say the embarrassing name too! “I am Timmy,” he flushes even more at the pleasure he feels the reward of using that childish name, ear scratches,,

“And?” The man probes, and Tim-, no, Timmy coplies.

“I am Timmy, and I,,, I am a good puppy, and you,, you are my owner.”

Tim, no he was Timmy, wasn’t he? He did give in,,, he yelps in pain, hold his head as his ears shift. It was a bit of disgusting sight, to see human ears shift and change into canine ears, one even folding down. He accepted what he heard as truth, so now the ears reflect those words.

Timmy shakes in the tub, but the pain soon fades, left with the weird, new, natural feelings of his ears. He touches one and lets out a yip, it was sensitive,, in the good way.

Suddenly he feels the man-owner’s, he’s owner now, hands attack his ears with rubs and scratches. Timmy immediately went overboard, his face making something out of a hentai.

Owner coughs, embarrassed, as he notices the face his puppy was making, it was straight out of the hentais he sometimes reads. He lets him go with a pat, and it seems like his puppy was too dazed to notice, the ears moving with his emotions.

He finishes cleaning the body, even noticing the starts of change on the private areas, and the bump in the tailbone area. He was interested in how he could make these changes, but for now, it’s time to clean.

He moves the spray hose to the pup’s head, wetting down the fur, and cleaning the soap off. He gets some two in one conditioner/shampoo, and starts to rub it into Timmy’s scalp. And his puppy was lost to the world.

The bath ended without incident, and when the towel dried off Timmy, did he snapped out of his daze with a yelp. He was helped out of the bathtub by then, allowed for the moment to stand.

He felt odd on the new pads, but not uncomfortable,, the man horror for the man was on his head. The ears. Gone was his human ears, now there are two canine ones. His body was clean, no more dirt and grime, and his hair was poofy and thick.

He didn’t look the same at all,,, especially not down there. He ignored it, as he notices the man next to him. Who towards over him, and had a very good figure. Well,,, better than his chubby statue. 

Was,, he not even human? He felt terrible, was he dehumanized? Was he less now?

He felt arms wrap around him, and to his better judgment, he melts.

“Hey now puppy, don’t worry about being human, what good is that? I don’t want you to lose your human level intelligence, or you ability to speak. I simply want your loyalty and honesty. That’s all I need puppy, I don’t even need to collar you.”

Tim lets himself be pulled into a standing hug, relaxing a bit into the man. Then a click echos and weight is felt.

“However it doesn’t mean I don’t want to~” the man purrs to him, smirking at the look he got.

  
  
  
  


Tim’s instincts have grown, and so has the loyalty and obedience he felt toward things, including this man. So despite his wants to fight back, any anger just,, disappears, like water slipping through his fingers. He’s left confused about it all, and fearful, but unlike his snarls before, he simply whimpers.

And the man above him knows it. So when he moves Tim to the kitchen, he doesn’t force the man to walk on all fours, or tug him along. Placing the manpup down on a chair, he grabs the soup off the stove. Pouring some into a bowl, two bowls as he reminds himself who made this. One for him and one for the pup.

Tim’s new nose immediately smelt the soup. His face scrunches up, not liking it. He was a simple man after all. The man moves towards him with it, and a sharp look stops his squirms. He couldn’t even leave, as his hands were tied together and to the chair by his leash.

“Eat this puppy, you need to get healthy after all, too much junk food is bad for you.” Tim doesn’t want to, but the obedience of his instincts has him taking the spoon in his mouth before he could process it. He almost gags, but he swallows.

“Good boy!” Owner chirps at him, before taking a bite of his own soup.

The meal was passed like that, Tim sitting in a chair, embarrassingly being spoon fed. The man ate his own soup as well, pleased with Tim’s obedient behavior. It was embarrassing to the man, but the praise he got for each spoonful sent tingles down his spine. He got a glimpse of the rugged unshaven jaw of the man, and his lower face. Tim knows he’s looking at Brian’s face,, but something tells him this isn’t Brian right now.

When he finished it, he watched as the man cleans up, it,, wasn’t as bad as he thought, the taste grew on him a bit,, finally he was released from the chair, and then he felt the man’s hands on something. Twisting around, his eyes grew wide as he realized the tingles were literally going down his spine. As there it was, a fluffy curled tail, the same shade as his fur-hair, his hair.

He felt the grin on his owner’s face, and he blushed as he realized his tail was wagging, and probably was throughout the whole thing. No use with hiding emotions now, his body will betray him.

  
  
  
  


He was lead back to the bedroom, following the man at his heels. The man got on first, before tugging and motioning Tim to join him. Which he does.

He was pulled partly onto the man’s lap, as he took out a laptop. He was setting up a video, and to Tim’s horror, not only was it the totheark channel, but the film was of him. It was weird, seeing himself, he was crying and acting completely pathetic.

Despite his curious eyes, the man wasn’t mad, instead only absently petting Tim’s head.

“Oh please Timmy, I don’t mind you seeing because I know you won’t leave. You can’t. I mean where are you gonna go when you look like that?” He knows that he means the ears and tails, and his ears fold back as he realized the truth. He would have to hide it completely and live even more lies to keep this under wraps if he left…

And to be honest with himself, he doesn’t think he can actually leave. Not because of the man, but rather because of him himself. He’s loyal yes, but his loyalty was always more to Brian then jay,, and this man,, he had Brian’s face.

The man above him laughs. 

“Heh, you know, Brian is actually in here,” he makes knocking motions on his head, “but he was just as pissed as I was when you kept leaving us for the birdie. Even if you don’t remember it. So we had to get you obedient first before he would come out.”

He took off the mask, finally, and Tim starts to tear as he finally sees his friends face after so long. He feels the hands cradle his face, as he’s pulled up.

“We love you tim, we just needed to tame you first.” The voices overlapped, and Tim. Tim.

Tim gives up.

He kisses the man, Brian, the new guy, he doesn’t care. He was loved. And he was kissed back.

They laid like that, lips locked and close together, hands holding each other tight and exploring their bodies. Tim was crying tears of joy.

Then he fell asleep, just blacked out. And Brian, as this was Brian now, smiles.

“Now I know. You can’t leave, and now you can remember. You will never leave us, will you Tim?”

Brian smirks, as he already knows the answer.

Tim was completely his now, and by his own will.


End file.
